1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic medicine packaging machine for automatically packaging tablets by a dose, and more particularly, to an automatic medicine packaging machine having a driving setting device for conveniently setting driving values and delay times of respective driving devices and for easily changing the driving values and the delay times.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automatic medicine packaging machine is an apparatus to automatically and continuously package pills dispensed by doses.
Such the conventional automatic medicine packaging machine is schematically illustrated in FIG. 7 and its structure and operation will be described as follows.
The conventional automatic medicine packaging machine includes a medicine supply 100, having a tablet cassette 101 and a manual dispensing tray 102, to supply medicines, a hopper 200 having a shutter 201 disposed in the lower side thereof to be opened and closed, a sealer 300 driven by a main motor 301 to seal a medicine packaging sheet in which the tablets are accommodated, a printer 400 to print the dosage schedule on the medicine packaging sheet fed to the sealer 300, a cutter 500 to cut the sealed medicine packaging sheet in which the tablets are accommodated, a hitting stick 600 to hit the medicine packaging sheet that is doubled, and a main controller 700 to control the respective driving devices of the automatic medicine packaging machine, and a storage to store data.
In the above constructed conventional automatic medicine packaging machine, the tablets are discharged by doses from the tablet cassette 101 in which the tablets are accommodated and the manual dispensing tray 102 from which the tablets are manually dispensed by a pharmacist to the hopper 200 to collect the discharged tablets, the tablets collected by doses in the hopper 200 drop from the hopper 200 by the operation of the shutter 201 all at once and are accommodated in the doubled medicine packaging sheets.
The tablets accommodated in the medicine packaging sheets are transferred to the sealer 300 together with the medicine packaging sheets and are packaged by doses by which the medicine packaging sheets are welded by the sealer 300. At that time, the medicine packaging sheets pass through the printer 400 so that the usage schedule for the tablets is printed on the front sides of the medicine packaging sheets.
The medicine packaging sheets, which are printed while passing through the printer 400, are doubled before entering the sealer 300, and the hitting stick 600 hits the insides of the doubled medicine packaging sheets so that the medicine packaging sheets are strained and enter the sealer 300.
The sealer 300 is associated with the main motor 301 to be rotated by the main motor 301 and seals the entering medicine packaging sheets by welding to package the tablets by doses continuously.
A series of the medicine packaging sheets is formed by continuously sealing and packaging the tablets by doses and the series of the medicine packets is cut by a predetermined length by the cutter 500.
The respective driving devices of the conventional automatic medicine packaging machine, namely, the manual dispensing tray 102, the shutter 201, the main motor 301, the printer 400, the cutter 500, and the hitting stick 600 are controlled by the main controller 700, and the storage 800 is a device to be connected to the main controller 700 to store data about medicine information and prescription information.
However, the conventional automatic medicine packaging machine had disadvantages as follows.
The respective driving devices of the conventional automatic medicine packaging machine, namely, the manual dispensing tray, the shutter, the sealer, the printer, the cutter, and the hitting stick must be individually adjusted to be driven by the user so that it is very inconvenient to set the driving of the respective driving devices.
The manual setting by the user causes inconvenience when changing and modifying the setting for the driving of the respective driving devices.